


Firsts

by Kassielle



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, i'm not sure what's fine in terms of these two, maybe crack, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle
Summary: First times are first times, they are magical, special, sometimes forgettable, but not in this case.Orrr just a bunch of drabbles. We, I and my friend tedwinters, think up so much serious shit about them that I decided to liven it up a little (^-^)V.
Relationships: Inui Juuzou/Cronen von Wolf
Kudos: 7





	1. Showers

As Cronen has discovered, his timing was almost always inappropriate. 

Like that time, when he asked Inui about the perpetrator with an Over-Extend, and that time, when he entered detective agency (agency, my ass, these slums didn't deserve such a high title) when Mary, Tetsurou, and Inui were in the middle of a heated argument about New Year preparations. Or that time, when there was some nabe or hotpot, he didn't remember that clearly - only that he saw Inui leaving the room abruptly and smoking lonely on the balcony floor next to where Cronen stood.

Like Juuzou had some family, which he didn't really want, but who gave him a warm welcome nonetheless. Like Cronen might one day find himself sitting on such a family dinner, with _that_ nasty granny next door, and that little freak from Beruhren, and that tech-obsessed girl, next to that Over-Extended metal ass. Not that he hated the last possibility that much, but. Ugh. Spare him all this nonsense. 

So, today was the Day. Today Cronen had spare time: he finished the maintenance of his shiny metal baby Corvette, made important calls, and made sure that he had the office of detective agency (duh, office) all to himself. And Inui. For business, of course. So he went there by public transport and then on foot, blending with the crowd. He hated wearing contacts, but they helped with blending.

The alley was enveloped in eerie silence. In horror movies, it usually preceded the gore and murders straight in the watcher's face. Cronen, of course, didn't believe this nonsense and confidently went right to the office building. He made it to the stairs and then froze. Someone was singing.

The sound actually came from the room at the end of the corridor, and Cronen was sure that he wasn't delusional and he knew the voice all too well, although it was somewhat distorted. He went there praying not to make a sound, each step careful on the marble floor. The door wasn't closed with the key, and the voice now sang something about escape which cannot be tina-turned away. Absolute nonsense, which perked Cronen's curiosity up a notch. He touched the doorknob and turned it. He opened the door. He saw.

Inui was taking a shower right now, and no, there wasn't anything unusual in his taut ass or his broad back. Inui wore a plastic bag on his head, and Cronen had a strong suspicion that it was from the shop at the corner of the street. It explained a lot the voice distortion, as water sometimes brushed the plastic and the sound was quite specific. And then Inui just had to turn the water off and turn his head to the door. And then he screamed.

"Shut up!!"

"Why are you here?!"

At least Inui didn't cover himself with the shower curtain. That would be on the whole other level of hilariousness. 

"Why are you looking like this?" added Inui after half a minute. Cronen lifted his hand to adjust his glasses, but on a halfway, he remembered that today was the Day, and so he wore contacts. And casual clothes.

"What, you didn't recognize me at first, hence the screaming?"

"Oh shut up," he said halfheartedly and searched for the towel. Cronen decided that there's nothing to lose already, stepped in and gave him ridiculously small towel hanging near the door. 

"Thanks. You look neat even in beggars' cloth, you know."

"Is this a compliment? You sure you didn't get water in your head?"

"Nah. You should unwind some way, but, well... You said, there's some business..." Inui started wiping his head. Still in a plastic bag. Weird, but Cronen wasn't in the mood to ask about this.

"It includes this", Cronen fished out several condoms and a lube bottle, "and I hope that there'll be no customers today."

"Bold of you to assume I'm out of work."

"Come on, your sorry metal ass patrols the pubs twice a week."

Inui finished with the towel and took the bag off his head. Cronen's eyes immediately glued to the shiny muzzle and cylinder of his revolver, and narrowed his eyes when Inui went closer to him and whispered:

"You're terrible without the glasses, you know? This whole time we speak you look like you're high on something, " he laughed, still near, his voice strangely soft and deep, and continued: "Then, onto business, shall we?"


	2. Hugs

The day was terrible. It was awful. It was full of just... Ugh.

First, the electricity had left his goddamn house, office, and whatnot, right from the early morning. Mary was already whining down there in her mechanic's cellar (and that's how Juuzou waked up), but nothing could be done. Their landlady knew nil; she had already called the electrician, but no one answered even after the tenth call. Perhaps all the city was suffering, except, well... Juuzou looked at the Berühren towers, shining oh ever so brightly in the grim gray sky of the city. His look wasn't the well-meaning one.  
  
Second, the freezer consequently died without electricity and left him without the usual breakfast. Juuzou had to start his day with dubious nabe. God, he hated nabe at that point. Tetsurou knew best than inviting him, for now, but still, it was highly uncomfortable to eat the goddamn nabe. Juuzou was sure that it could live through the new war and then start a new civilization by itself.  
  
Third, some rich asshole reached out for him. Said asshole had a run-from-home daughter, and some nice cash was paid to return the girl. Of course, Juuzou found her after two or maybe three hours searching the goddamn city there and from, but the damn teen thing had to have extensions. Juuzou really tried his best to convince her, but the extensions went berserk somewhere in the middle, and... It wasn't like Juuzou didn't know what to do with such brats, but there was blood, his and hers, there were victims, and he might have mentally returned to war seeing all this.

So, for now, he found a narrow alley, thankfully, full of some rusted metal boxes. Juuzou just sat there and lit up a cigarette, inhaling the soothing smoke, let it swerve inside him a little, and then slowly exhaled. Life seemed a little bit more clear now. Cops were fashionably late. They asked Juuzou about the incident, but couldn't get anywhere past his self-defense against the berserk Extended girl, so they had to ask still alive victims about the details, and presume damage, and whatnot. The bodies were left untouched.

Another inhale and exhale. And another one. Juuzou slowly calmed down, returning to where he was now - yes, a shitty city with no bright future, but...

Someone approached him from the back.

A familiar voice said:  
  
"I see, each day you're more out of shape."  
  
"Oh, shut up. Did you come to relish in death or something?" Juuzou didn't hear any kind of retort, so he continued: "Have you become a banshee? Don't remember your voice being that awful."  
  
"Huh. So talkative."  
  
"Make me shut up, then, if you don't like it," Juuzou sounded vindictive. He hoped for a fight, for some needles in his injured hand and adrenaline to wash all the unnecessary anguish in his head.  
  
He listened for the piercing sound of needles but got steps closing in. He prepared himself for any kind of impact, except...  
  
Hug. Cronen hugged his shoulders, pressed his forehead into Juuzou's neck and stayed like that for a minute, not uttering a sound. Then Juuzou implied:  
  
"You've got hit in the head or something?"  
  
"Shut your muzzle, Inui," his voice unusually soft. "Olivia blew my mind over the emergency somewhere near the city power plant, and then other bosses did. All my troops are fucking stupid. How long was it since the last time you hugged someone? For me, I don't remember. So for once be kind and shut up for a while."

And so he did.


End file.
